1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove having an anti-slip layer at least on a part of a surface the palm area, and particularly to a glove which has excellent anti-slipping effect toward moisture, detergent wetness or oil wetness, and can be applied in work or sports.
2. Related Background Art
As for gloves having an anti-slip layer, those in which a polyurethane or vinyl chloride resin particles coats the surface thereof have hitherto been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-333604). Those gloves, however, do not have sufficient effectiveness, in particular, on wetness caused by oil.
Gloves having a surface layer comprising a rubber particle as an anti-slip layer are also proposed; for example, a glove in which a rubber particle coats a surface thereof using a rubbery polymer as a binder, the rubber particle having a particle size of 10 to 100-mesh, a content of matter insoluble in methyl ethyl ketone being 30% by weight or more, a difference in the solubility parameter between a polymer forming the rubber particles and a rubbery polymer forming the glove being 1.0 or less; a glove in which a coating film formed from a rubber latex comprising styrene-butadiene rubber particles or a resin emulsion is formed on a surface of a glove made of a knit or woven cloth, and the like (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 11-279818, No. 2001-192915, and No. 2001-192916). Although the gloves having the surface layer have improved durability in repeated use, toward moisture, detergent wetness or oil wetness, their anti-slipping effects are not sufficient.
Gloves in which a cloth having pile made of synthetic fiber filaments on a ground weave is attached to a palm part of a resin glove have been also proposed (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-68660). These gloves can be used when washing dishes, cleaning toilets or bathing, since engrained soil is easily removed when the gloves are used as a cleaner because of the protrusion of the pile made of the synthetic fiber filaments from the palm part of the resin gloves. However, these gloves require an increased production cost, and their use is limited; for example, in a case in which food is handled, they cannot be used from a viewpoint of sanitation.